<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EARGASM by MA_R18_LE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553759">EARGASM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE'>MA_R18_LE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss you. I want you."</p><p>"I feel the same way. But I'm working."</p><p>"Who cares?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>EARGASM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Magandang-magandang-magandang-magandang-magandang hating-gabi people of the world! Andito na naman po ang poging-poging-poging-poging-poging DJ na boses pa lang kaya ka nang dal'hin sa langit, oooops! At your service, the Vesterific DJ for our tonight's episode of Errotic Late Night Talk with DJ Vester!" </p><p>Vester, with headphones on and both hands busy controlling dials of the sound system in front of him, recited his usual script in the most cheerful way to open his own segment as a disc jockey in the nation's most listened to radio station, Sound Break FM. He has been working here for two years already. </p><p>12:00 midnight must be the most sinful hours for SB FM listeners and a lot seems to to want committing sins during this hour. In this episode, basically, one listener will send his/her sex experience and Vester will read it very realistically as if he's actually doing 'it'.</p><p>"Pero bago tayo mag-start, let's play a song first, requested by texter Ken. Here's Lost in the Fire by Gesaffelstein.</p><p>As if on cue, his phone vibrated from his pocket. He remove his headphones and checked his phone, eventually curving his lips into a smile. </p><p>"Honey, I'm on my home. And no, I'm not texting while driving. So 'wag mo na ikunot mo diyan. Smile, honey! Nag-drive thru ako. Medyo gutom, eh. By the way, I'm tuned in to your segment. Ghad, I miss your voice so much. See you later. ;)"</p><p>Vester was about to reply when another message pop up.</p><p>"P.S. I like the song you're playing. Hmm, "I wanna fuck you slow with the lights on..." Nice lyrics, right? And it became nicer because it's the exact thing I wanna tell you. It's been three nights. I've been wanting you, my Vester. I can't wait... laters!" </p><p>He's so sure his face turned red upon reading the last message of his beloved boyfriend, Sejun. They're in a stable, happy and spicy relationship for 5 years already, turning 6 in a couple of months. They're living together in a condo unit in Quezon City. <br/>Sejun came from an out-of-town business trip that lasted for 4 days and 3 nights. He can't deny the fact the he misses his boyfriend so much. For almost 6 years, he got used to sleeping and waking up with Sejun beside him, or sometimes under him, sometimes on top of him, it really depends. <br/>And the past nights, he had to endure being alone on their bed. </p><p>Before the song ended, he quickly type something and sent it to Sejun. </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Sejun, took his order and put it on the passenger seat, making sure the drinks won't spill, and drove away. He's still tuned in on SB FM, listening to his boyfriends heavenly voice. </p><p>The segment started and tonight's episode is really wild. It didn't help that he misses Vester so much and he's hearing him moaning, and groaning on air. Sometimes, he can't help but feel sad that he's not only one who can hear his boyfriend's wanton mewls. But it's his job, so the best he can do is to be a supportive and understanding boyfriend. </p><p>He continued driving to their condo while Vester's errotic storytelling keeps playing on his car's radio. He hates that his boyfriend's mere voice can make him feel things. His jeans started tightening and his crotch is started to ache. He stopped driving again for a while to message Vester again. Upon opening his phone, a message onscreen welcomed him. Of course it's from Vester, apparently a reply from his messages a while ago. </p><p>"I miss you so much, honey. I can't wait to see you, too. Iniwan mo 'ko ng apat na araw. Wala kang awa! Yare ka sa akin mamaya. But I'll work first, okay? It's late. Sleep when you get home. Ako na bahala gumising sa 'yo sa paraang magugustuhan mo."</p><p>Sejun can't help but smile sheepishly. The "Yare ka sa akin mamaya" threat never failed to excites him. It always turned to something... wonderful. </p><p>He then threw his phone on the passenger seat, and made a quick U-turn. </p><p>"Walang uuwi." He muttered to himself and started driving to the direction where Vester is working with an excited smile on his face. </p><p>----</p><p>Vester. </p><p>In the middle of my segment, the door of the booth suddenly opened. I got distracted when I saw him, standing there. His long hair is brushed up in such an illegal way showing his forehead. He smiled at me, showing off his braces and making the corners of his eyes crinkle. I was unquestionably disarmed by his charm I didn't notice I already stopped reading the letter of the sender for tonight's episode. He lifted both his hands showing me the take out food from our favorite fastfood chain. </p><p>I looked on my wristwatch. 30 minutes. 30 more minutes before I should end my segment. But who cares? My Sejun, whom I miss so damn much, is right in front of me. I'll just play some songs and commercials while we're eating. </p><p>----</p><p>Sejun. </p><p>I put down the foods I brought on the table and walked towards Vester. God, I miss him so much that I can already smell his scent despite the 2-meter distance between us. He's looking at me the entire time I'm approaching, the kind of look I only see from him when we are in our bedroom, having FUN. </p><p>I sat on his lap and remove his headphones, putting it down. </p><p>"Hi, honey." I greeted softly. Almost a whisper. My hands automatically went to his nape as I give him a peck on his lips. "I brought food."</p><p>"Kita ko nga. And the food is currently sitting on my lap. Natikman ko nga agad. Ang tamis."</p><p>"Loko ka, honey. Hindi ako, ayun." I pointed the food on the table using my lips and was surprised by his sudden attack, his lips crashed on mine. </p><p>"Pero ikaw ang gusto kong kainin." I hit his shoulder lightly. We've been together for almost 6 years and I still feel embarrassed over his naughtiness sometimes. Like now, and with that wink. Argh. </p><p>"Dito talaga? Dine in?" I laughed at my own joke. But Vester didnt. I saw how his eyes turned sullen dark, he even pursed his lips. I'm sitting on his lap and I felt something throbbing underneath his jeans. </p><p>"Akala ko uuwi ka na. You don't have to drop by here. Sabi ko gigisingin na lang kita, ah."</p><p>"Sa paraang magugustuhan ko?"</p><p>He chuckled, sexily. "Haha. Yup."</p><p>"May ibang nagising, eh." And with that, I kissed him, full of love and wanting. I clung both my hands on his nape while his hands started caressing my back, up and down. I guess being away from him for four days without his kisses and hugs has taken his toll from me, and I think from him too as I feel him deepens our kiss. I think we'll be kissing as soon as we make it up with those days we didn't, and we both agreed on that, without saying anything. </p><p>----</p><p>Vester. </p><p>Sejun sitting on my lap will never cause anything good (or bad?) to me. And everytime he starts grinding against me, I just want to undress him and together, we'll go to the seventh heaven. </p><p>I grabbed this clothed buttcheek and squished 'em both. I stood from my seat, carrying him while he wrap his legs on my waist, like it's a norm, like he's so used to doing it. Well, I can say his legs are really made for my waits, his hands for my neck and...  and... nevermind. </p><p>Settling him on top of the table, I pulled away from the kiss. I raked my fingers through his hair that looks so neat now but will surely be messy later. </p><p>"I miss you so much, honey." I came closer to him and whispered on his ear, biting his earlobe after. </p><p>"I miss you, too, honey. So damn much. I want you now." He responded, pressing his body on mine, voice so hoarse that it sent shivers to me. </p><p>I tried to push him a little away and held both of his hands. He's still sitting on the table and I'm standing in front of him, with a huge tent forming on my jeans. "Come down here, honey." He obliged and went down on the floor from the table. I turned him around and pulled him close to me, our burning bodies touching.</p><p>I let go of his hands and touched for his chest instead. I felt him flinch under my touch. I let my hand roam down to his torso and a little bit lower until I reach his bulge. I started palming him, making him swell more. <br/>Sejun let a soft whimper, his head thrown up on my shoulder. His lifted his hand and touch my face. "Honey, please... Just push through. It hurts already."</p><p>"You're always impatient, honey. I like it."</p><p>"Ang sabihin mo, gusto mo na rin." </p><p>"I always want you. You don't understand how much. Lalo na ngayon, apat na gabi akong tigang. Lokong business trip mo 'yon."</p><p>I heard him chuckle. "Don't worry. Willing naman ako bumawi. Right now."</p><p>He then turned around to face me and devoured my mouth again, his sweet tongue trying to make an entry. I responded to his kisses with the same intensity as his. The wet kiss lasted for I think a whole minute before he pulled away and started going down on his knees. He's looking up on me while he unbuckle my pants painstakingly slow. I grew impatient that I unintentionally shoved his hand, so that I can unbuckle my pants already. My hard member sprang free right in front of his face. </p><p>"Atat." He remarked but I wasn't able to respond when he almost immediately take me in fully. </p><p>"Fuck, honey. I wasn't prepared yet!" He didn't bother pulling me out to answer, instead he just made a murmur, creating vibrations that drives me insane. He bobbed his head up and down, so deep I can feel my tip touching the back of his throat. I looked down on him while grabbing a handful of his hair, and saw him hollowing his cheek. </p><p>"Damn it, why are you always so good at this, honey. I love you so much, hngggg." Being motivated by my compliment, he increased his pace. I started thrusting my hips with the same rhythm as his mouth. </p><p>"Fuck, I'm halfway there... Please." To my disappointment, he suddenly pulled my swelling member out of his mouth and stood up to kiss me. </p><p>"Honey, come in me. Fill me, like you always do." Then he turned his back on me, yanked down his pants all by himself and bend his body on the table.</p><p>I stared at his beautiful back while I'm pumping myself for him. "Honey, it's been a while, I think this will hurt a bit."</p><p>"Just go, honey. Trust me, I can handle the pain." Tsk, tsk. He really misses me so much, well I do too. I positioned myself hard length on his already slicking hole and inch by inch I burrowed inside him. </p><p>"Fuuuckkk." Sejun moaned, head on the table and fist clenched very tight. "Please, honey. I missed this. I missed you."</p><p>After making sure his thick wall already adjusted to my size, I started thrusting while holding his waist on place, slowly at first and ruthlessly fast after. </p><p>"Hnnngg... fuck, honey. You're so tight!!"</p><p>"Aaahhh, harde...rrr... Aaahh, I love you honey!"</p><p>----</p><p>Sejun. </p><p>Vester's workplace was filled with our exchange of moans and groans until we reached both our climaxes. I can still feel his hot and thick slime filling me. I can't believe we just did it here. After getting some air, I got some wet wipes to get myself cleaned up and then picked up my pants on the floor and pulled it up to my waist. I turned to face him and with his heaving chest, I can say he hasn't recovered yet. I got some wet wipes again to clean our joint mess and his cock still covered with his excess. </p><p>As I wipe his member, he grabbed and pulled my hair a little harder. </p><p>"Ouch, honey!"</p><p>"I'm sorry. Bilisan mo na, nagigising na ulit."</p><p>"Sa bahay na ang round two. Ang hassle dito." And we both laughed at ourselves. I picked up his pants and made him wear it. </p><p>"Lumamig na 'yong pagkain, honey." I told him upon seeing the untouched food beside us. </p><p>"Okay lang, nag-init naman tayo." He replied with a proud grin on his face, his eyebrows moving up and down. </p><p>"Napakaharot mo kasi." I was about to hit his chest but got suddenly distracted by the continuous dinging of his computer, indicating there are notifications from his listeners. I decided to pry and was completely shocked with what I saw. </p><p>"OMG, DJ Vester!"</p><p>"I think shits just got real tonight."</p><p>"Tonight's episode is different. Very realistic!"</p><p>"Ang galing-galing talaga mo talaga DJ Vester!"</p><p>"Sa sobrang vestirific ni DJ, parang magkaibang tao na 'yong nagsasalita kahit boses niya lang naman talaga 'yon. I stan!"</p><p>I felt like a pail of ice-cold water was poured directly on me.</p><p>"What the fuck, Vester. Are we on air?"</p><p>"Shit, are we?"</p><p>And we both looked at the red LED light on the wall that reads ON AIR.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>